Over the Fantasy
by Mr. Sado-Masochism
Summary: KazeXKumo. The story is told in Kumo's point of view, a tale of what happens after the destruction of the earl.
1. Chapter 1

Over the Fantasy

Author: KazeXKumo.Yes it is an FFU yaoi/shounen-ai fic, specifically pairing a couple I support, Black Wind and White Cloud. The story is told in Kumo's point of view, a tale of what happens between him and Kaze after the destruction of the earl. I truly value my ability of being in character when writing a fic and hope you appreciate my efforts. Enjoy! Read and review!

Chapter 1

Death unto me, death unto the Black Wind, I had thought.

Our words were like soft whispers now, the sound of dying revenge. We were dead. We were dying. He said his last words and I had said mine--each other's names. Was it the last of the essence of hatred we had for each other or something more? It didn't matter, because now both of us were fading into the never-ending mist of eternity. Was this the end? Had I been cut down to ribbons forever? Was the last of me nothing more than a mere memory to a couple of children and one woman? In my last moments, I wanted to touch him, to see if I was still real, but it was too late... but then I began to think what it truly meant to be unlimited. I smiled before complete obliteration had taken over me.

Like all the powerful warriors that had went before me now dwelled in a section, a sub division of Wonderland called "Fainaru no Kuni" or "The Final World." I always supposed that nothing ever truly disappeared, but this idea of mine now had living, breathing proof--or at least what I had thought to be breathing. I was standing on an open area, filled with green grass, with endless hills and blue skies. Unlimited. And I saw these unlimited creatures. There was the earl and his foolish henchmen, and the countless beasts the Black Wind and I had summoned. There was Kuria (Clear), a moogle (strangely resembling the Black Wind), that wolf girl (that had always annoyed me since), and countless others with faces I did not recognize. The odd thing about this all, was that they were all happy, or free, or living in peace--or a peaceful state of mind, that is. It was nothing like I had saw before. I was a warrior. My life had always been a fight. Perhaps the Black Wind knew of a world like this one once before, but I had not. This world I now see before my eyes is foreign to me, strange to me. Just then I had saw someone that I could never forget--my own brother, Madoushi.

Madoushi had been laying on a hill with soft, green grass watching the clouds go by. He had a complacent look on his face, accompanied by something I had never seen--a serene smile. The others I had saw also looked at peace. I stood there for a moment in awe, watching Madoushi when he then turned his head to me, a gentle look in his eyes. And then he spoke.

"Hello, brother."

My eyes widened. Never had I seen him like this. He died in anger. I had killed him myself. I thought even beyond death he would still be angry with me, but had I been wrong to think that? Here he was greeting me with pure kindness--maybe even some kind of love. He twiddled a little white flower between his fingers. I felt danger. I then reached for the hilt of my sword--it was there, along with the many mists I kept but then I stopped to focus my attention back on him. He just seemed to lay there, smiling at me. Oh how it made me nervous.

"Sit with me, brother." he had said. For a few moments I had said nothing, but slowly approached him. I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword, watching him ever so carefully but he did not move. He watched me, with his placid eyes, and I watched him. I sat down on the soft ground and then faced him. "Welcome to the last stop on the romancing train, brother."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit frustrated.

"Don't you see, Makenshi?" he paused. "It's over now. Truly over. This is the life after death."

"Over.." I had thought to myself. Was this all really happening? "Why does it have to be like this?"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, dear brother--but I must tell you our unlimited souls are more than just soil." he began to explain. "It's a pretty little metaphor, isn't it? But it is true." he looked back up to the sky. I looked at him, trying to decipher just what he had meant. It seemed pretty simple, but then he continued. "Both of us--and the many unlimited ones you see here, had died a death of the flesh. We all died in Wonderland, our bodies turning into that amazing stuff we call soil. Yes, our bodies had died--but what happened to the soul, dear brother? What did it mean to be unlimited? Well, look at this place! It is practically an endless Never-Never land. This is what it means to be unlimited--never to vanish into nothing, never able to completely die." He had finished, and that is when I began to understand what he meant and realize the true horror of this little reality.

"So I am stuck here forever!" I cried.

"I'm not sure. I've been stuck here since." He replied. Then things began to become a little strange and I just had to question it.

"Why are you acting so different!" I said. "Are you not angry with me!" He turned to me.

"There's no point. It's not like we can kill each other here." It was simple, but true. I looked around again. I watched the earl greedily eat some sweets he had always enjoyed and Herba lay down in a patch of flowers peacefully. Then I looked at my sword and the countless bottles around my waist--they were all useless. Then Madoushi began to speak once more. "Unlimited ones limited by the rules of another world beyond death. Ironic, isn't it? I'm not really sure if this is a gift or punishment--paradise or jail, heaven or hell. All I have to say to you, brother, is to try to enjoy this place--after all, we all may be here for a very, very long time." he had finished and looked at the endless hills ahead of him. I was struck with horror. My eyes had widened. I got up and decided to leave him. With a smile he waved to me silently as I began to disappear out of his sight. This of course was when I had spotted the most important person that had ever entered my life--the Black Wind. At first he looked a bit lost but then he set his eyes on me and I had set mine on him. We both stood still as if the world had stood still and looked at each other for the first time in a while.

End of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Ok, I know I haven't gotten to the yaoi yet, but please put up with me just for a little longer!

Chapter 2

He drew his gun--it was always the same with the Black Wind. The Magun--it seemed to control him. I had always had this idea that he was a living corpse, animated by that gun's power. It did not matter. For once I did not draw my sword, nor did I say any words--it was pointless, useless.

Time passes and I notice the Black Wind puts his gun down. He too realizes that it is useless. Just then he begins to walk towards me slowly and I do the same. I wondered, in the last moments together when we were alive--dying, was I still at war with him? Was he still at war with me? I didn't know. I looked into his eyes--were they filled with revenge still? We destroyed the earl together. Well, I couldn't know since his eyes had always been the cold blue they are. And how about I? I felt different, funny almost--not like myself. I no longer felt anger towards the Black Wind, nor any hostility. I had felt this way at the very end of my life, when I had given my own soil to him. Not much later him and I met, face to face. For a while we said nothing but then the Black Wind spoke.

"White Cloud..." he said.

"Black Wind." I replied. "It's useless." I said. "We are all bound to this world's rules." It was hard for me to say this, but the words came out anyway. "It's over." When he heard those words he looked at me and then looked at the others around us. He saw his Phoenix flying freely in the sky and saw Pist poking at a little orange toad that had hopped out from the pond nearby him. The Black Wind looked a bit confused.

"...It's over." he had repeated. He wanted to take it in. He then saw Moogle, who then yelled out a 'hey' and waved. "Moogle..." he had then said. It was almost funny how he said that. He continued to think to himself. I then sat down on the soft grass before him and looked up at him for any kind of response. He looked down at me and then he sat down too. It was surprising, but I thought 'what is a warrior without a war to fight?' I wondered, what would become of us, the Black Wind and I? This is what has become of us. We lived for the fight, for the day we could engage in battle but I neither of us thought of what would happen when the fight was over. Well, it really was over now and what was there to do?

The strangest thing happened. It was silent for a while, but then I had decided to reflect on my life. The Black Wind was always more of a listener, but soon he also began to talk. I did notice one thing though--like me, he had said nothing of what it was like before our battles. He in fact had cut off when he began to, giving me a great curiosity. Then I had remembered something--a woman. She had sacrificed herself, like I, in order to give the Black Wind the power--the soil, to destroy Chaos. Whoever this woman was, she was close to the Black Wind and it hurt him very much to think about her. She also reminded me of that other woman who was a master of some kind of arts, who had shot the Magun for the last time, and had no matter what, protected those two children. My thoughts returned to the other woman--who was she and why did the Black Wind cry over her? Then it came to me. She too had been unlimited. But still, who was she?

"Do you think she is here too?" I asked. The Black Wind glared at me suddenly but then he became calm once more. His eyes looked around, searching for her just then. I almost had felt bad--he really cared for this woman.

"She was my sister." he said.

"I see. Well, I think she would be around here, somewhere..." I had mentioned. Then all of a sudden, that wolf girl, who had also sacrificed herself to the Magun, came over. She threw her arms around him and began to gush over him. It was quite annoying. She then looked at me, almost angry, yet alarmed. Even though she and I had worked together to destroy Chaos also, I still felt anger radiating from her, like a hot mist. She was still mad about all those times I had fought the Black Wind.

"Not you too! What are you doing here!" she cried. "You're one of those guys who tried to kill Kaze!" she growled under her breath."Did you hurt Mr. Kaze!" she looked ready to fight.

"Foolish child, no need to act hostile towards me. It's over." I said.

"What!" she looked puzzled.

"Don't you understand? It doesn't matter anymore. We're dead!" I finished. I myself was upset at my own words. She was too. Her head lowered.

"You're right..." she said. Once again a brief period of silence existed between us, but then she started again, ranting about how she missed and cared for the Black Wind. Then she noticed something. "Mr. Kaze, where did your earring go?" she said, poking at his ear now. He too then noticed it was missing. I didn't care much for missing earrings or jewelry really, but I had noticed that all this time we had been talking, I had got a better look at him. The strangest thoughts, strangest feelings came over me. I couldn't help but to look and admire his beautiful long, dark hair--and his eyes were like eternal caverns of ice. He was a beautiful creature. Just then to my shock, he was looking at me, even though the wolf girl obliviously commanded all attention of the moment. I couldn't help it--I blushed. What was he thinking? What was I thinking? What was I feeling? I felt that something that had been locked away deep inside of me had awakened and escaped. Just then, odd enough I had a flashback. It was when the Black Wind was truly in trouble. I decided to take it upon myself to rescue him--I just couldn't let him die then. I remember holding him in my arms, how warm he was and how gentle he looked. That was the closest I had ever been to the Black Wind since now, who was staring at me no more than a foot away from me. Now that I remember it, it was also the first time I had rebelled against the earl. I had talked to the others from Wonderland and the outside world about the Black Wind's power and the earl's purpose. Yes, I remember that woman, those two children, and the whole bunch. What an entertaining group they were.

Anyway, I began to feel numb to the world around me. All I could think about was the time I was carrying the Black Wind in my own arms. He was still looking at me. I really wanted to know what he was thinking and what I was feeling.

End of chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon! Please keep on reading my work! .;


	3. Chapter 3

Author: The chapters have been really short.. sighs I hope you are enjoying the story anyway. Well, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

It was near Christmas and Lisa was helping Ai and Yu decorate the tree. Mr. and Mrs.Hayakawa were in the kitchen, working together on their famous "Chocobo sugar cookies!" Chobi was outside, rolling in the snow happily; he had never seen snow before, and was enjoying it for the first time. Ai hung a candy cane on one of the branches and then rushed over to a box and opened it, her brother joining her. They ogled over the various decorations inside. Lisa then to herself had taken out the most valuable thing she owned out of her pocket, and held it, smiling. It was Kaze's earring, all that he had left her when he had sacrificed himself to help save Wonderland.

"May you rest easy..." she said to herself. She then put the earring back into her pocket and rushed over to the children.

The wolf girl, Lou, had went to go play with a couple of friends she had made here. They weren't afraid of her, nor did they think she was strange--they were happy to have her along and she was happy too. I began talking to the Black Wind again, this time about my experience working with the earl. He seemed a little more interested this time. As I talked, we walked, up and down the endless green hills. In fact we had walked so far that the others were no longer in sight. All there was were green hills, and maybe a couple of chocobo and cactuar a mile or two ahead. The whole entire time I had talked to him, but all that I truly wanted was to hold him once more like I had so long ago. He looked at me with those pretty eyes of his', taking me in completely. At that point I had just stopped talking and stared into his eyes. I was frozen. Just then I had breathed out the mist that once had helped me to conceal myself from my enemies. The mist shrouded around us. Suddenly a pair of two large hands grabbed my shoulders. It was the Black Wind. He was looking at me. I blushed. For a moment I turned my face away to avoid directly looking at him, but then he placed a finger on my chin and turned me towards him. I could not move. My cheeks were flushed. Just then the Black Wind leaned in and pressed his soft lips against mine. Instantly, pleasure surged through my body wildly. This was what I wanted--he knew. He broke away from the kiss as the mist began to clear. I realized that the past really didn't matter anymore; the battles, the anger we had had. The only thing that had mattered was what was in front of me right now--

I smiled.

Author: Well, that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed my horribly short KazeXKumo fic. Please review! . ;


End file.
